No Clue
by glasswrks
Summary: Betty gets a phone call.


**Title:** No Clue.

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** May 21st – May 26th, 2007.

**Ratings:** (USA) T (UK) 12/12a (AUS) PG

**Revised:** May 28, 2007

**Fandom:** Ugly Betty

**Couples:** Henry/Betty Betty/Daniel sort of.

**Spoilers:** The story takes place before episode 19, _"Punch Out,"_ but also hints at episodes, 22, _"A Tree Grows in Guadalajara,"_ and the season finale, episode 23, _"Eastside Story." _

**Show Disclaimer:** The characters of _"Ugly Betty"_ are derived from _"Yo soy Betty, la fea"_ which was created by Fernando Gaitan. The following companies produce the show: Silent H Prod/Ventanarosa Productions/Touchstone Television in association with Reveille Productions and it is presented by ABC television. The Executive – Co-Executive producers are: Salma Hayek, Silvio Horta, Marco Pennette, Ben Silverman, James Hayman and Jose Tamez.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own UB or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though... I think. Darn those pesky copyright laws.

**Author's Notes:** Although there are hints of Betty/Daniel as well as Betty/Henry – Ignacio, Hilda and Justin play important parts in the story. One last thing, I bash Walter – sorry.

**Special Thanks:** To my beta reader, Daranee. To answer your question, the reason I spell Grandpa, Granpa is simple, my nephew doesn't pronounce the "d", so I figure why not have Justin pronounce it the same way as my nephew.

* * *

"Hilda, I've got to leave, but I'll be back as soon as I can," Betty calls out as she makes her way to the front door. She quickly puts her coat on, and checks to make sure she has her gloves in her pocket.

"What about dinner?" Hilda asks as she watches Betty check her cell phone before putting it in her purse.

Betty shrugs, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "Umm... put it in the 'fridge. I'll... I'll reheat it when I get home. I've got to go, bye!"

"Call if you're going to be late," Hilda instructs as she follows Betty outside.

"I will, I promise," she says as she rushes down the steps to the waiting town car that was sent for her.

Hilda watches as Betty smiles at the driver before turning and waving at her, then casually gets into the car as if she's done it her entire life – instead of taking buses or the subway.

Hilda keeps her eyes on the car until the taillights disappear around the corner taking Betty back to Manhattan – back to Mode.

Back to Daniel Meade.

Hilda stares down the street a moment or two, lost in thought; she hopes her baby sister knows what she's doing – or at least what she's getting into.

Daniel probably didn't have a clue that Betty's feelings for him went deeper than Betty herself was willing to acknowledge or admit. And that did not bode well for Betty in the long run.

Hilda thinks about Betty's response the time she asked if there was something going on between them considering all the nights Betty had come home late.

_"We're working on the magazine, you know that. And... and I'd like to think we're friends, best friends even. Come on Hilda," Betty had thrown her hands up in exasperation. "He dates models for crying out loud! Geez, what could he possibly see in me?" She'd finished softly._

"A future he's never thought about," Hilda mutters to herself before hurrying back inside. She closes the door behind her and leans against it as she wraps her arms around herself.

Hilda frowns and shakes her head; she should have told Betty when Henry called. But she'd thought she was doing the right thing by _not_ telling her. Betty was still in her relationship with that no-good cheating scumbag Walter. How could she have been so wrong?

_She_ thought _he_ was the one for Betty. And if she were to be quite honest with herself, she didn't think Betty had a chance with anyone else. "Que Dios me perdona," Hilda says quietly as she crosses herself. So she never gave her the message and when Betty found out – Hilda cringed. She'd seen Betty get mad before, but this almost took the cake. She feared she'd ruined their relationship, but Betty being Betty, forgave her.

Now Henry seemed nice enough and she had to admit that Betty liked him and it wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination to say Betty was possibly in love with him; plus, the feelings seemed mutual.

Especially considering that Betty told her what had happened at the medieval themed restaurant: Henry said he loved her.

In a perfect world, he and Betty would get married and have many children to spoil rotten and their father would be the second happiest man; second only to Henry.

However it's not a perfect world and not only wasn't Henry available but whether he knew it or not, he had competition – serious competition.

Daniel Meade.

Hilda shakes her head slowly. "Someone's gonna get hurt," she whispers.

"Was that Betty's voice I heard?" Ignacio Suarez asked as he came downstairs.

"Yeah Pop," Hilda answers reluctantly as she pushes away from the door.

"Where is she going at," he looks at his wristwatch. "Six-thirty?"

Hilda rolls her eyes, "She got a phone call..."

"Who from?" he asks as he walks into the kitchen knowing his eldest daughter would follow.

"Ay Papi, who else would Betty drop everything for?" Hilda asks as he checks on dinner.

"Set the table," he tells her as he takes the top off the pot and gently stirs the Mole covered chicken. "Daniel..." he answers belatedly.

"You got that right," Hilda quips as she starts putting the plates on the table.

Daniel Meade was not good for his youngest daughter – not at all. He had his moments, when he wasn't the playboy gigolo that Fashion Television pegged him to be. Not that he watched the channel when Justin wasn't around, but he listened.

But Daniel wasn't the man he wanted Betty to get involved with and involved they were, perhaps not romantically, but she was Daniel's rock, his anchor in the storm and Betty didn't seem to mind.

'_Mija, mija, be careful with this one,'_ he told himself.

The one thing he knew Daniel Meade was good at was breaking hearts, and Betty has such a huge one; he wasn't sure she'd survive if Daniel hurt her.

Ignacio thought about all the ups and downs in his youngest daughter's life and wasn't at all surprised to find it paralleled the novellas he watched.

"Hi Granpa."

"Hello Justin – ready for dinner?" he said,thankful for the interruption.

Justin looks at what his Grandfather made. _'Oh, Mole.'_

"What's with the long face?"

"You know chocolate's bad for my complexion," he pouts.

Ignacio looks down, inhaling the delicate smell and looks back at Justin. "So, only eat a little," he says. "This food's not going to go to waste."

"Yes Granpa."

"Hey baby," Hilda calls out as she steps back into the kitchen. "Did you finish your homework?" she asks as she gives him a kiss, wiping the lipstick off his cheek.

"Yes," Justin replies wincing as his mother presses her thumb into his cheek.

"Good – so what's new?" she asks as she takes the rice and beans into the dining room.

"Well, I've heard Britney's going to see Justin," he says as he follows her.

"Britney?" Ignacio asks coming into the conversation.

"Spears," Hilda adds as she sits down at the dining room table.

"She's coming to see you?" Ignacio asks, confusion coloring his voice as he places the pot containing the Mole in the center of the table.

"Granpa..." Justin can't believe he doesn't know.

"Timberlake Papi, Justin Timberlake."

"Oh..."

"You know, he used to date Cameron Diaz," Justin supplies, as he takes his seat at the table.

There was a name he recognized. "You mean the girl from Charlie's Angels?" He thought the movies were okay, but he always liked the television series better. Rosa, que Dios la tenga en su santa gloria, knew he had a tiny – small – wouldn't even bother mentioning it – crush on Kate Jackson. _'Ever since the Rookies,'_ he sighs inwardly.

"That's her, she does the voice for Fiona in the Shrek movies... Justin, pass your grandfather the tortillas," Hilda says.

"Here you go Granpa."

"Thank you," Ignacio says as he scoops out a piece of chicken onto his plate before adding rice and beans.

"So, where's Aunt Betty? Isn't she going to eat with us tonight?" Justin asks.

"No, she had to go back to work," Hilda answers as she makes a taco, blowing on her fingers as she pulls the meat from the chicken leg.

Justin's eyebrows rose. "Let me guess," he smirks. "Daniel called and he's in trouble and only Aunt Betty can get him out of it? Am I right?" he asks as he crosses his arms.

Hilda and Ignacio look at each other and nod their heads.

"Pretty much," Hilda mutters under her breath.

"You think he didn't know what to do before Aunt Betty started working for him," Justin says as he puts small portions of chicken, rice and beans on his plate. _'Watch the starches,'_ he tells himself.

Hilda and Ignacio share another look.

"So, how's school?" Ignacio asks steering the conversation away from Betty and Daniel.

"Oh great!," Justin answers excitedly. "We're going through the process of selecting the next musical," he practically bounces in his chair. "If we do _Westside Story_ I know I'm a shoo-in for the part of Tony..."

"Oh yeah," Hilda says.

"Good movie," Ignacio adds as he eats.

"Oh please," Justin huffs. "As much as I love Natalie Wood, she couldn't sing..."

"That doesn't mean it's not good..." Ignacio interrupts. Okay, so maybe Kate Jackson _wasn't_ the only one he had a crush on. Rita Moreno and Natalie Wood, two beautiful women in the prime of life. He still feels sad thinking how Natalie Wood passed away. _'So young,'_ he thinks.

"I take it you're going to try out?" Hilda asks.

"Of course," Justin gushes. "But it depends on which of the musicals gets chosen. If they don't pick _Westside Story_ it'll be _The King and I_," he says disappointedly.

"And what's wrong with _The King and I_?"

Hilda sighs. She knew this could go on for hours, her father and Justin would argue the merits of musicals or plays and as much as she loves Justin – there were times when she wanted to hear about something else.

Santos had had problems with the way Justin went on and on about the things he loved and she had fought with him about it. He didn't think Justin was "man enough."

"_He's more of a man than you've ever been,"_ she told him one night. _"Justin is my son and no one, not even you Santos will hurt my baby."_

That being said, she still wished for quieter conversation. Something not fashion – not music – or celebrity inclined.

Something else.

"Mom..."

"Yes honey?"

"Do you think Aunt Betty would take me to work to visit Christina?"

"Justin..."

He hears the warning tone in his mother's voice and backs off, for the moment. He looks at his mother, her eyes fiery, her stern expression and he smiles. He doubts there was another kid as lucky as he was to have her as a mother.

It couldn't have been easy on her, being an unwed mother; something she has shown him wasn't the end of the world, having to raise him with Granpa and Aunt Betty's help.

He hadn't turned out so bad – had he?

He has a keen sense for fashion, and got good grades. So what if his own father had tried to change the way he was; he was his own person and proud of it.

His mother understood him – she allowed him be who he is without question, at least he hoped so. He did wonder from time to time what she might be thinking about whenever he saw her with the forlorn look on her face; he might be the cause, but he hoped not.

What could he say about his grandfather and his aunt? There was never a question how they felt about him – ever – and as much as he loves them they could never understand the bond – the absolute love he feels for his mother.

Did she have a clue?

"You know how I feel about you missing school," Hilda tells him, pointing at him with her fork.

"Mom, I just want to ask if Christine might want to help," he turns to his grandfather. "Granpa..."

Ignacio raises his hands, "Son, you're on your own. You need to settle this," he says.

"Don't you do that to your Grandfather," Hilda snaps when she sees Justin rolling his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Ignacio looks at Justin and knows Rosa would have spoiled him rotten. How he missed his wife. Constance never had a chance, Rosa had taken his heart the very first day he saw her and as far as he was concerned, she holds it still and would do so until they were reunited.

There had been a time or two when some woman caught his eyes, but all he had to do was to look at Betty and he'd see Rosa staring back at him.

How his heart ached at those moments.

Betty's smile, her spirit, her capacity to forgive, her strength, her love; they all reminded him of his deceased wife.

He hopes and prays that Betty will find someone special; someone to take her away from the daily problems – his problems, which he had to face. He wants someone to take care of herand love her. She deserves it, both his daughters do.

He looks at Hilda and asks himself, why wasn't _she_ the "grown-up" of the two. Ever since Rosa died, Betty had taken responsibility for everything – from fighting on the telephone with his HMO about his prescriptions, to making sure he went to his doctor's appointments.

Hilda – Hilda hadn't held a job steadily for a while now and whatever money she did bring in was for Justin. His clothes, books and Ignacio wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, it was one of the things he was absolutely proud of.

She'd done an excellent job in raising Justin. He was a good boy.

He might not like Santos, or how he ran out of Hilda's life when she needed him the most, but that decision made Hilda stronger. Now, if she could only find a full time job, perhaps then Betty wouldn't have to work so much.

Maybe she could find a nice boy.

Someone like Henry – now that's a boy he'd be proud to call hijo, except for one thing: his girlfriend Charlie.

Walter on the other hand; besides praying he never sets his eyes on him again; lo mato, didn't have a clue as to what he let slip through his fingers.

"Well maybe Aunt Betty can ask Christina..."

Betty quietly entered the house – Daniel had called and let her know he'd found what he was looking for, so she didn't need to come in after all.

"_Go home Betty- you've done enough for one day,"_ he'd told her over the phone, his voice soft in her ear.

"_Are you sure Daniel? I don't mind..."_

He'd laughed. _"I know you don't – that's why I depend on you..."_

Betty smiled.

"_Have a good night Betty."_

"_You too."_

The drive back to Queens didn't take long.

"Good night Martin," she'd said as she exited the car.

"Night Ma'am... uh Betty." Martin had changed his greeting when she gave him the Look. It was the one that told him, "What have I said about calling me Ma'am? It's Betty."

"Give my best to Anna and the girls."

"I will, thank you."

"Bye."

Martin waited until she reached the front door, something he always did. She waved at him and smiled when he returned the gesture, before getting back into the car and driving off.

Betty's mouth watered when she smelled the delicious aroma coming from the dining room. She slipped off her purse, hanging it and her coat on the coat rack.

She walked to the dinning room and looked at her family.

Justin and Hilda are speaking and her father just smiles.

They have no clue how much she loves them.

"You'll have to ask her when she gets home," Hilda told him.

"I'm home," she calls out. "Ask me what?"

"Betty..."

"Hi Aunt Betty..."

"Mija, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong Dad. Daniel called me..."

No clue.

The End.


End file.
